powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Astrala
Under Heavy Rework and Update! Astrala, the Spirit World. The "Spirit World", as it's called, is a primal and ancient world intermingled with our own, so much so, it may as well not be a different world. Nevertheless, Astrala is the home of the spirits and ghosts, and is spread as far and wide and the physical world, but has deeper levels. Geography The Geography of Astrala varies from place to place and planet to planet, as it does on Earth and other planets, however, Astrala's geography isn't affected by anything done to the geography of the physical world, and exists independently of it. However, things done to the lands in Astrala can affect the physical world. The Three Kingdoms Astrala is a raw place of primal and ancient power. Astrala is split into three kingdoms, each with its own ruling spirit. The Kingdom of the Skies, ruled by Taiva, the Kingdom of the Lands, ruled by Vuor, and the Kingdom of the Waters, ruled by Mha'mu. These spirits have lived for as long as their kingdom existed on Earth. Each of the three ruling spirits has powers over ghosts and lost spirits, along side their great primal, elemental and astral powers. They're so powerful, they could even be treated as the deities of their respective kingdoms. The actions, wills, and interactions of the spirits effect our world in ways some Astral Psionics are only beginning to discover. Kingdom of the Skies Spirits of the air, wind, cloud, lightning, storms, rain, hail, snow and sky are part of this kingdom. This kingdom is ruled by Taiva, a benevolent spirit, and gentlest of the three ruling spirits. She's not a spirit you want to be on your bad side though, as she will throw everything at you without hesitation. Taiva doesn't often fly, but when she does, it causes hurricanes and storms. Taiva is the embodiment of, and has mastery and lordship of the air and skies, and is likely the origin of the Ziz Kingdom of the Lands Spirits of the earth, magma/lava, earthquakes and volcanoes, mountains, plains, continents, forests, spirits of anything related to the lands are in this kingdom. This kingdom is ruled by Vuor, a quiet spirit who likes to wander. His foot steps cause earthquakes and volcanic eruptions. Vuor isn't talkative at all, and likes to sleep a lot. Vuor is the embodiment of, and has complete mastery and lordship over the land, earth, and forests, and is likely the origin of the Behemoth Kingdom of the Waters Spirits of water, vapor, ice, the oceans and seas, lakes and rivers, sea life and even spirits who live in puddles are of this kingdom This kingdom is ruled by Mha'mu, a wise spirit. He keeps an eye on his kingdom to keep it in check. It's said the giant waves of the ocean are from the movement of Mha'mu swimming. Mha'mu is at odds with Vuor and Taiva, as Taiva's winds blow his oceans, and Vuor's footsteps cause tsunamis. Mha'mu is the embodiment of, and has complete mastery and lordship over the water in all its forms, seas, lakes, rivers, streams and oceans, and is likely the origin of the Leviathan Spirits of Fire Spirits of fire are not part of any kingdom, and are all roaming spirits. The spirits of fire do have a ruling spirit though; Kasa, Queen of the Fires. Kasa is a very unstable spirit with a very short temper. She can seem calm, but when provoked or angered, she'll burst into a rage, and become highly destructive. When Kasa rampages, it takes a great effort to stop her. Kasa is the embodiment of, and has complete mastery and lordship of fire and spirits of fire. Kasa can also control magma and lava, but doesn't have the same level of authority over it as Vuor. She Kasa is known to provoke Vuor by using her fires to heat up magma chambers, create magma chambers, and burn down forests. She and Mha'mu and Taiva are at odds, as she heats the waters and atmosphere. The warm and cold periods in Earth's cycle- going into and out of ice ages, and super volcanic eruptions are actually due to Kasa's activity. Ghosts Ghosts, spirits of dead Humans and animals trapped for some reason or another on Earth, exist. They are not bound to Astrala, can can freely move to Earth. They're generally invisible and intangible, and unless a ghost decides to show itself, it takes a telepath or astral psionic to know they're there. The Fourth Spirit Kingdom There are many other spirits that don't belong in any kingdom, such as light and darkness. These spirits are known as the "Fourth Spirit Kingdom", as they want to belong to a kingdom, but aren't in the main three. There is no ruling spirit for this kingdom. Astral Psionics Astral Psionics is a new and emerging power in the world of Psionics. Those with the ability to use astral energy, and those who can see and speak with spirits and ghosts. Only now are Humans really seeing the world of primal forces that lives alongside their own world. The most powerful Astral Psionic is Nozomi Ono, who can not only communicate with and summon spirits, but also channel their powers as her own. Nozomi's dealings with the spirits make her the foremost expert on the spirits and Astrala. Trivia *The ruling spirits don't often fight each other, but when they do, it's said to be cataclysmic. Themes Category:Blog posts Category:Locations